


Jump into the heat

by cherrylq



Series: seventeen uni au [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Partying, Wrote this at 3 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylq/pseuds/cherrylq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao falls for his straight friend. Jun is a clingy drunk. boys don't know how to deal with feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump into the heat

**Author's Note:**

> first of all this is probably all over the place soz  
> second this is kinda just me projecting myself onto Minghao soz  
> anyways enjoy

Everything was terrible. Minghao knew all too well that falling for your straight friend was rough. He especially knew that falling for your ‘overly touchy when drunk’ friend was even worse, yet here he is sipping on god knows what, in who the hell knows apartment. Minghao watches as Junhui takes shots with faces that look familiar to Minghao but he is too tipsy to remember or care really. He finishes his drink and moves off the couch and towards the kitchen to make another concoction. Junhui hops to his feet, trailing after his friend. 

“Hao! Where are you going?” Minghao hears his friends slurred words behind him but chooses to say nothing, ignoring his friend in favor of weaving through body and finding his way into the kitchen where Mingyu was dangling off Wonwoo’s arm. 

“Oh Minghao! How are you?!” Mingyu’s cheerful voice and slightly drunken state makes Minghao’s lips turn up into a small smile.

“I’m pretty good, kinda ran out of my drink though…” Minghao looks and his empty cup and sighs. “And to survive the rest of this party I need the strongest drink there is here.” Mingyu laughs, showing off his sharp canines. Untangling himself from Wonwoo, he grabs vodka and 7-Up, passing it to Minghao just as Junhui stumbles into the kitchen.

“Minghao! You left me! I could’ve died!” Jun wraps his arms around Minghao’s middle. “I missed you!” Jun’s lips brushing his ear and sends electric jolts down Minghao’s spine. 

“I was gone all of two minutes Jun, I think you were perfectly fine by yourself!” Minghao’s voice sounding bored. “Besides you were with friends i didn’t want to bother you.” He shakes off Junhui, ignoring the whine from him and grabs the vodka from Mingyu, pouring a hefty amount into the plastic cup. Minghao shoots back half the cup before adding the 7-Up. Taking his now full cup, he walks out of the kitchen towards the balcony. Minghao can hear Junhui walking behind him, whining about meaningless things. Sliding the door open, Minghao takes a deep breath of fresh air. He flings himself down onto a folding chair, sighing and taking a sip of his drink. Junhui joins him outside a moment later, the cold wind seeming to sober him up slightly.

“Hao it’s cold out here! Let me warm you up!” Jun giggles as he climbs on top of Minghao like a housecat. 

“Oi! Wen Junhui! You’re heavy, get off me!” Even as Minghao says this he made no move to get Jun off him. Instead he wraps his arms around his taller friend. “Why do I let you squish me?” Shaking his head, Minghao just smiles at his friend.

Jun buries his nose into Minghao’s warm neck, mumbling softly. “You’re so warm Hao…” Minghao can barely hear Jun’s muffled words but he blushes anyway. “I love you Minghao.” 

 

Minghao chuckles at his overly affectionate friend. “Yeah Junhui I love you too.” He feels Jun shift in his lap, lifting his head from Minghao’s neck. He loosens his hold around Jun’s waist.

Jun shakes his head softly. “No Minghao, I love you. A lot actually…” Minghao stiffens, coughing forcefully. He can feel his whole face heating up.

“Jun, that’s not funny.” Minghao feels overwhelmed, the cold wind suddenly feels like it’s trying to rob his breath away. Junhui is obviously too drunk and is playing a trick on Minghao. “I- I’m gonna go home now Jun, I’ll see you in class okay? Be safe.” Minghao gets up, nearly throwing Jun off his lap on his rush to leave. 

Jun stumbles off of him, looking very confused and dazed. “Wait, Hao! What’s gotten into you?” He tries to grab Minghao but Minghao slips through the door back into the small crowds of people. “Xu Minghao! Wait! What did I do?!” Junhui tries to catch up but Minghao was skinny and could slip between the groups with ease.

After bolting down the stair and out the front door, Minghao could finally breathe again. Muttering curses in his native tongue for not bringing a jacket and for the devil that was Wen Junhui. Thoughts of ‘why?’ and ‘that asshole! He’s just playing with me!’ are running through Minghao’s head as he walks to his small college dorm room. 

The short walk onto campus was cold and full of quiet sighs coming from Minghao. He felt so drained and upset, he knew Jun doesn’t love him like that. Junhui the hot chinese boy that all the girls fawn over. Junhui the guy who went on at least one date a week. Junhui the guy who was utterly clueless to his friends affectionate stares. Minghao let out one last sigh while collapsing on his messy bed. Sleep obviously wasn’t on his agenda as Minghao watched the night turn to a pink haze and the sun slowly rise from its slumber. 

Minghao passed out just before his alarm for his 10am class went off. He felt and looked like shit, today was going to be a sweatpants day. What made Minghao feel even worse was the class he had today just had to be the one he shares with Junhui. Minghao rubs his face and groans. He grabs his things and leaves the dorm with Junhui on his mind.

With few minutes to spare, Minghao makes it to his class and Junhui’s nowhere to be seen. He makes it to their usual spot and nearly throws his bag down, Minghao felt frustrated but also relieved Jun’s not here. The class passed slowly with no sign of Junhui and Minghao couldn’t focus on the teacher’s ramble about the english language. Minghao dozed off and the rumble of other students leaving the lecture woke him.

It’s a weekly tradition for Jun and Minghao to get a coffee at the small bakery down the street and when Minghao walks in alone, Jeonghan is immediately at his side. The confusion on his face makes Minghao frown.

“You’re alone? This is strange. Did something happen?” Jeonghan puts his hands on Minghao’s shoulders ushering him over to a empty table. “I’ll get you your favourite drink on the house then you’re going to spill what’s up.” Jeonghan nods at Minghao and walks behind the counter, making his drink. Minghao just sighs and checks his phone. No new messages from Jun, that makes Minghao worry but he can’t seem to force himself to text him first. 

Jeonghan comes back with a large mug topped with whip cream and cinnamon, just how Minghao likes it. “Okay now spill, where's Jun and why do you look like you haven’t slept in three years?” Jeonghan knows Minghao has a crush on Jun, well all of Minghao’s friends seem to know except Junhui.

Minghao sighs again, putting his head down on the table. “Well last night Jun dragged me to a party and he was pretty drunk and was sitting on my lap. Next thing I know is he’s telling me he loves me, which isn’t uncommon but then he stares straight at me and says he really loves me a lot. I freaked out, thinking he’s messing with me and then i ran home.” Minghao whines softly. “I haven't seen him or heard from him since then.” Jeonghan just shakes his head with a small smile on his lips.

“Hao, dear, what if he was serious about that?” 

Minghao chokes on his hot drink. “Hyung! Do you even know Junhui? He is the straightest person I know! No way could he be attracted to me, a male!” He looks down at his hands wrapped around the mug. “Besides even if he wasn’t straight he wouldn’t like me, I’m not attractive or interesting or anything.” 

He hears Jeonghan sigh. “Minghao, you’re a wonderful and sweet boy, if i wasn’t madly in love already I’d eat you up. Don’t be hard on yourself, you never know how Junhui feels truly if you don't ask him right?” Minghao blushes at Jeonghan’s compliment but he still doesn't believe Jun would ever be into him.

“Thank you hyung but I don’t know if I could ask him, what if he doesn't even remember last night?” Minghao sips his drink, staring out the window o was staring outside, Jeonghan stole his phone, and was typing something. “Hyung please!” Minof the bakery. “I mean he was pretty drunk, and- Hey! Hyung! Give back my phone!” As Minghaghao made a reach for his phone but Jeonghan was faster. 

“Hold on my dear Minghao, I’m almost done- there! Sent.” Jeonghan handed him back the phone. Minghao eyed him suspiciously, taking his phone and immediately turning it on. There was a message sent to Junhui.

To Junnie!!: hey, i wanna talk to you about something important… meet me at our usual place.

Minghao gasps, throwing a glare towards Jeonghan. “Jeonghan hyung! You’re cruel. What am i supposed to say to him?! I can’t just ask him if he loves me and i can't confess either!” Minghao’s phone beeps, interrupting him.

From Junnie!!: Oh yeah sure Hao, I need to talk to you anyways… I’ll be there soon.

“Hyung! He’s coming here and he says he needs to talk to me anyways. This is it, the day I die.” Minghao whines, pushing his phone away on the table. He is panicking and Jeonghan is just sitting there smiling.

Jeonghan gets up, patting Minghao on the head. “Sorry sweetie but I’ve gotta get back to work. Remember you'll never know how he feels if you don't ask. Talk to you later Hao!” Minghao pouts as he watches his evil friend walk away. He sips on his drink, dreading the conversation with Jun.

Minghao is running the conversation through his head a thousand times when he feels a light tap on his back. “Hey Hao, You okay? You were mumbling under your breath about something?” The voice shook Minghao out of his daze. Junhui was standing beside him, looking worried. Minghao couldn't wrap his brain around how someone who was out drinking all last night but still look good the next morning.

“Yeah, i'm fine Jun, just tired…” Minghao looks at his cup, wondering if he could drown in it instead of being here. “Anyways, How about you? I’m sorry I left suddenly last night by the way, I hope you made it home okay…” 

Jun slid into the seat across from Minghao. “Yeah i'm fine, pretty hungover though. I ended up staying the night at the party last night, and I woke up very late. What did you need to talk about Minghao?” Jun takes a deep breath, pausing to take a drink of his black coffee. “I hope I didn't do something wrong last night…” 

Minghao sighs, he is going to say it, he’s going to confess. It’s now or never. “Well actually hyung, you said something last night and i need to clear up my confusion.” A sip of sugary coffee. “I don't know if you remember last night but you said something to me and I really hope you were being honest.” Another sip, His drink almost empty. “You- well you said you loved me and I want to believe it’s the same love i feel for you. I love you Wen Junhui, not like a friend or a brother, but as in I wish to kiss you…” Minghao doesn't dare look up from his mug, he knows his face is very red.

“I- I’m- I don't know what to say Hao… I didn't think you felt that way about me-” Jun clears his throat and is about to finish when Minghao interrupts him.

“I understand now hyung, you do not feel the same way. I am sorry to make our friendship awkward, I’ll go know.” Minghao slides out of the booth, tears already welling up in his eyes. A slender hand grabs his own, stopping him from leaving.

“Minghao I didn't say that. Let me finish, please?” Jun tugs Minghao’s hand gently, trying to get him to sit back down. “I was trying to say that I wasn't sure how I felt myself but I think I’m in love with you Hao. I didn't understand why all my thoughts kept going to you and I tried to distract myself with girls and parties but everything came back to you.” Jun lets go of his hand and cups his cheek instead, tilting Minghao’s head up. “I’ve never liked a boy before and I don't think I’m gay but Xu Minghao i'm positive I like you.” Jun sighs and drops his hand from Minghao. “Would you give me a chance?”

“Junnie you are the biggest idiot. Of course I’ll give you a chance.” Minghao wipes his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater. “We both were freaking out over this for who knows how long.” A small smile twists Minghao’s lips up. Jun lets out a breath, a smirk gracing his lips.

“Can we go back to your dorm so I can kiss you?” Jun winks sending Minghao into a fit of giggles. ‘This is how we should be’ Minghao thinks, getting up and reaching his hand out for Jun to take. “Eager are we? Hm Hao?” Another giggle and a slight blush across Minghao’s cheeks.

The walk back to Minghao’s dorm was filled with comfortable silence and their hands swung, intertwined. Both heartbeats steady and loud. Minghao couldn’t be happier, He’s gotta buy Jeonghan hyung a coffee soon. As the dorms came into view Minghao walked just a little bit faster, smiling to himself.

Hands were untangled, the door was opened and Minghao could feel his nervousness fluttering in his stomach. He didnt exactly know what to do now but Jun was there to pull Minghao towards his bed. Both of them sat down, breaking the nervous tension with small smiles and giggles.

Who leaned in first? Minghao wasnt sure, but he was sure of the sheer bliss he felt as Jun’s lips touched his in a gentle, chaste peck. The world seemed to slow as the two exchanged soft yet passionate kisses. Everything was good. Minghao had Junhui and Junhui had Minghao.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wrote this based off two songs  
> the first one for most of the fic was 9 Crimes by Damien Rice  
> the second was where the title came from was Technicolor Beat by Oh Wonder (they are amazing btw go listen to them)  
> Also sorry if this is ooc or anything, its my first Seventeen fic and im trying to learn them slowly.


End file.
